The wedding
by LeilahBert
Summary: Ginny and Hermione leave their wedding. It's my first fanfic. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even me.

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. So constructive criticism is welcome. 

"This is that happiest day of my life!" Ginny proclaimed. "Aren't your happy Hermione? I feel like I could burst!" As Ginny continued on about how happy she was Hermione couldn't feel more nervous. "Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked as she saw 'Mione pale visibly.

"I am just a little nervous. Maybe I should sit down." She whispered. Ginny slowly helps her to a chair.

"Hermione, Ron is going to be out there. Remember this was his and Harry's brilliant idea." Ginny stated. "Harry will make sure he's out there."

"But…." She tried to interrupt 

"Harry will be there if he knows what is good for him." Ginny stated "If he isn't there he is in for a world of hurt." Ginny starts to pace. "I mean he is going to be out there right. He is, isn't he Hermione?"

Knock. The door opens and Molly comes in. "Ginny, dear. It's almost time. Are you and Hermione ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mom we're kind of nervous. Could you um… stall for a few minutes so we can calm down?" Ginny requested. "You don't mind do you, Mum?"

"No, Ginny dear. But you and Hermione don't have anything to be nervous about. Harry and Ronald are out there waiting." Molly said as she was leaving. "And everything looks perfect."

"Ginny, you don't have to be nervous. I am sorry I made you nervous. We don't need to be nervous. Molly said they were out there so why are we nervous." Hermione babbled. "and everything is perfect."

"Hermione, what if Harry is only here because I want him to be here? I don't think I can do this. Let's leave."

Knock. "Ginny your mom said you and Hermione are upset. Are you okay?" Harry asked through the door. "Hermione, Ron wants to know if you're okay too."

"Let's leave Hermione. I can't do this." Ginny whispered. "Let's go to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade."

Hermione makes her way silently to the suitcases. "Okay. Let's go. Grab your overnight case."

"Ginny, are you okay!?" Harry exclaimed as he starts to worry since Gin hasn't answered him yet. "Ginny, I'm coming in." Harry starts to open the door. CRACK. Harry throws the door open. "Ginny! Hermione, where's Ginny?"

Hermione looks at Harry and whispers, "I'm s-sorry. We c-can't do this." CRACK. Hermione disapparates. Harry leans against the wall and slowly slides down.

"RON!" Ron runs in followed by the Weasley's and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Harry looks at everyone and the stops at Ron. "The wedding is over. Ginny and Hermione left."

"I don't believe this. Ginny wouldn't leave. Especially after she threatened us with bodily harm if we weren't here." Fred and George proclaimed.

"Well, Hermione said that they couldn't do it and disapparated. She looked nervous. Maybe they freaked each other out. I am going to go look for them." Harry decided as he turned to leave.

Arthur puts his hand on Harry shoulder to stop him. "Harry maybe you should just wait until they come back." Arthur replied. Harry shrugs off his hand.

"Dad, I don't think they are going to come back." Ron stated. "Maybe someone took them to get at Harry."

"No. Voldemort is dead. Who else would do it? 'Mione was here. She said that they couldn't do it and left. I think that they something is up with Gin. She's been act really weird the past couple of days."

Molly walks over to Harry and gives him a hug. "Harry, all girls act weird before their wedding. At my wedding my mother had to force me to sit still I was so excited. And my cousin was so nervous at hers that she threw up all over me."

Harry looks up at Molly, "Molly, she wasn't nervous, most of the time. She was only nervous that Fred and George would enchant something to ruin it…"

"Why we would never do…" Fred starts.

"Anything to ruin her wedding day." George finishes.

Harry looks to Fred and George and smirked at them. "I know because you guys would feel the wraith of Ginny, Hermione, Ron, your mum, and me. And I know that even you guys wouldn't want to go through that."

"Y-you wouldn't mind if we err…go undo a couple of things." Fred stammered. "C-Charlie come help us." Charlie, Fred, and George stand up to leave the room.

"Harry, Gin loves you maybe she just got attacked by a case of nerves. You should wait ten or fifteen at the most to see if they come back." Charlie stated.

Harry looks up at the clock. "Fifteen minutes, Charlie. And nobody will keep me here." Harry turns his head to see Ron shake his head in agreement.

"Fourteen…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything still. You could have my kids though. If you really wanted to sue me. J/k.

A/N: I sincerely didn't think that I would even get one review and I got three. Yeah!!

Chapter two

*The Hog's Head, Hogsmeade.

"Gin, I am so sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut. If I had you would be married to Harry already." Hermione said as she paced the room they rented. " I mean Harry loves you, Gin. It's so obvious, but all Ron and I do is argue…"

"Or snog." Ginny interrupted. " 'Mione my brother has been in love with you since first year. Bloody hell Hermione when you were petrified I caught him sneaking down to the hospital wing to visit your unconscious body." Ginny got up and shoved 'Mione into a chair, so she could take over the pacing. "I love Harry, but maybe he doesn't love me. I think I'm going to go talk to him. I mean its only been ten minutes since we left. Maybe they didn't say anything to anyone yet." 

Ginny gets up to disapparate when Hermione speaks. "Ginny, they're probably out looking for us." 'Mione grabs her overnight case and walks over to the bathroom very calmly. "But if you do go don't tell Ron where I am at. I need to think some more."

"Hermione I've got to go. I mean Harry deserves an explanation in person right. But what am I suppose to tell him?" Ginny worries. "I could tell him I got attacked by case of nerves. That's not that uncommon; is it?" Ginny walks over to the door and opens it. "Are you sure you don't want me to tell Ron?"

"I am positive. When I figure out why I flipped out I'll tell him myself. I swear. And if you explain to Harry that it was just a case of nerves. He won't mind." Hermione opens up the bathroom door. "I'll talk to you soon. 'kay?"

"Yah." Ginny shuts the door as she leaves. Walking down the stairs to the main floor of The Hog's Head, "Ermph." Ginny tries to yell as someone puts a hand over her mouth. 

"Weasley, you better be quiet or I might have to kill you." A man's voice whispers. All of a sudden Ginny feels like a hook grabbed her by the navel and pulled her.

"Who are you?" Ginny gets no answer as the man blindfolds her. "Please let me go. I swear I won't tell anyone. Just let me go."

"I'll never let you go Ginny. Never." The man leads Ginny down a short hallway and opens a door. "Your mine forever."

"Please if you're going to keep me here forever, the least you could do is let me know who you are." Ginny retorts. The man turns her around and takes off her blindfold. 

"C-Colin!"


End file.
